Tailspin
by WiccaChica
Summary: Chloe Sullivan's world is slipping out of control


Author: WiccaChica06  
  
Pairing: Chloe/Clark  
  
Rating: PG (for now)  
  
Note: The story is placed in Season 2, after Fever, but may wander away from the show's plot line later on. (I hope I can blend it into it, but we'll have to see!) As always, feedback is much appreciated.  
  
The early morning light was filtering through the blinds and into the silent Torch office. Chloe slipped into the room, setting her keys and messenger bag on her desk. She wandered over to the window, pulling open the blinds to let in the sunlight. Chloe realized that she'd better start editing the final articles if she wanted to make it to her first period on time. Quickly she turned on her computer and logged in. As she reached over to rummage in her bag she heard a quiet knock on the door. Pulling out this week's folder of articles she sat up and noticed Principal Reynolds standing in the door way.  
  
"Getting an early start Ms. Sullivan?" asked Mr. Reynolds, indicating the wall clock that read 7:30 a.m. Chloe smiled at him and responded,  
  
"The presses never stop." Mr. Reynolds smiled back at her, though his face quickly turned sober.  
  
"Actually I'm glad I found you Ms. Sullivan, I need to discuss an issue pertaining to the Torch with you." He stated, walking into the room and standing before Chloe's desk. Chloe placed her folder next to the keyboard and looked up expectantly.  
  
"There was a school board meeting last Tuesday and the issue of budget cuts came to the floor." He began. " While Smallville High receives very generous donations from private downers." Mr. Reynolds halted, a strained look upon his face.  
  
" Like Luther Corp.?" Chloe suggested, realizing that the principal didn't seem to want to utter the name. He nodded and continued.  
  
" As of recent we have not been receiving such grants. It seems as if Luthor Corp. is no longer willing to give back to the community. Because of this loss in funds we have been dealing with overspending, especially in our extracurricular activities." Chloe looked at him questioningly, but he simple continued speaking. " An example of this is last year's rebuilding of the Torch office.." Yet again Chloe broke in, hurriedly responding.  
  
"But sir, that was a necessary action, the office was completely destroyed!" Mr. Reynolds held out a hand to stop her protests. Chloe silenced herself, but continued to look at him worriedly.  
  
"While the rebuilding of the Torch was necessary it also caused a rather severe dent in our budget. The school board has asked me to cut back on our extracurricular activities." He paused as if looking for the right words. " This has not been an easy decision Ms. Sullivan, considering that our school already has a small student body and very few clubs and activities. Yet after reviewing the past few years records it is obvious that the school's newspaper is sapping a lot of our funds." Chloe stared at the principal with a look of horror on her face as she realized what he was about to say. " As you know I strongly support student voice through the paper, however the decision has to be made. I'm deeply sorry, but the Torch is being closed until we are able to figure out a new way of pulling in funds." Chloe had barely let the words sink in before she started to protest, quickly grasping for a response to Mr. Reynolds' decision.  
  
" Mr. Reynolds, you can't do this to the Torch, sir, the paper is a vital source of student interest within the school!" She cried out, quickly standing up from her chair. Not to mention that it's all I have to keep me sane, she thought anxiously. "We can pull our own weight! We can fund raise sir, in fact I know that people would be willing to help out! You can't close down the paper, Mr. Reynold it would be a huge loss to the student community.." She was cut short by Mr. Reynolds' reply.  
  
" Ms. Sullivan I realize how much the paper means to you, and your offer to fundraise shows your dedication to this school. However I have no choice, I have already informed the board of my decision." Chloe stared at him, pleading with her eyes. " I am very sorry, but the Torch is to be shut down by the end of next week." With a last glance he strode from the room, leaving a heartbroken and confused Chloe standing alone in the office.  
  
*****  
  
Getting through homeroom was the most agonizing 20 minutes of Chloe's life. She had stayed in the Torch office for over 30 minutes after Principal Reynolds left, frozen in the chair behind her desk. She had finally been shaken from her shocked state when she heard the clang of the first warning bell strike for first period. In a daze she gathered her books and headed toward homeroom. While the teacher checked attendance one thought continued to run over and over again in Chloe's mind. I need to talk to Clark. Some how she knew that Clark could help. Maybe he could talk to Lex, even though the thought of crawling to Lex for money didn't really seem appealing, it was all Chloe had. She knew that she had to do something, she wasn't just going to stand there and let the Torch be ripped away. Like the light at the end of the tunnel Chloe suddenly heard the bell ring. Quickly she slung her bag over one shoulder and dashed from the room. I have to find Clark, she thought.  
  
The hall was jammed with students, most who seemed to have the sole purpose of standing in Chloe's way. Navigating her way around a group 7 foot high basketball players she spied Clark at his locker. Forcing herself not to yell across the hall she reached his locker quickly.  
  
"He's going to shut down the Torch!" Chloe shouted out. Clark whirled around to face her, his eyes wide at Chloe's outburst. Chloe realized she sounded a little crazy, but hey, why not act how you felt? She realized that Clark was saying something and focused back in on him.  
  
" Hey Chlo, slow down! What do you mean?" Clark asked, reaching out to hold Chloe by the shoulders and calm her. Chloe took a breath and then started to speak again,  
  
" I went to the Torch office early today, I still had a few Sports articles to edit before the final layout. Mr. Reynolds walked in and said he need to talk to me about the paper. So then he starts explaining how the school is overspending, which is hard to believe since the most expensive thing they ever buy are new pom poms for the pep squad! So then, because of the overspending he said that cuts needed to be made, and that the Torch was sucking up too much of the funding. He's going to close down the paper! Clark, we can't let this happen!" Chloe had raised her pitch to almost a yell and was drawing confused stares from other students around her. Clark noticed this and began to speak, trying to convince her to lower her voice.  
  
"Okay, once again, slow down Chloe, it's way too early in the day to be that loud." Clark said, trying to get her to smile. However all he got was a wary stare. With a sigh he started again. " Okay, let's look at this reasonable. If the reason they want to shut down the Torch is money I'm sure we can fundraise. I bet Lex would be willing to donate, he knows how much the Torch means to you." Clark tried to give her another reassuring smile but Chloe started speaking right away, once again reaching a very high volume.  
  
" I already told Principal Reynolds we could get the funds, but he shot me down! You know, I bet they aren't even closing us down because of the money. In fact, they probably just don't want the students to know the truth about all of the weird occurrences that keep happening around here. Those fascists, this is a complete violation of free speech!" Chloe had pulled away from Clark's hold on her and was now standing in the middle of the hallway, which was nearly deserted of students. Who cares if I'm late for history, I'd rather not go at all if my school is being run by a bunch of half witted trustees, Chloe thought angrily. Suddenly Clark put a hand on her shoulder and forced Chloe to calm down again.  
  
"Look Chloe, I understand how angry you are, but flying off the handle isn't going to solve anything." Clark said, while also checking the wall clock and registering they were 5 minutes late to World Civ. " How bout we call a meeting of the Torch staff after school, a strategy session. We can figure out a way to keep the paper open, we just have to stay calm, kay?" He asked, staring at Chloe intently. Chloe looked back at him and let out a sigh.  
  
" Fine, look I'm calm, see, normal breathing and everything." She said, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. " Okay, I'll talk to everybody on the staff and get them to meet in the office at 3 o'clock. We can start figuring out how to stop this." Clark smiled wide at her and Chloe couldn't help but give him a small grin back. Damn that Kent charm, she thought to herself.  
  
"It'll be fine Chlo, I promise. Now we've got to go, Mr. Harris is going to kill us." Clark said. Chloe nodded and let him pull her down the hall towards their next class. 


End file.
